Optical fibers are often connected to printed circuit boards in optical/electronic equipment. The circuit boards are typically mounted vertically on shelves with a faceplate coupled to each circuit board. The optical fibers are connected to optical fiber connectors, which are mounted behind the faceplate wall (often referred to as a “behind the wall” or “BTW” connector). The faceplate accommodates a bulkhead adapter to allow another optical fiber connector (often referred to as the jumper connector) to be connected to the “behind the wall” connector.
The end face of the BTW connector typically must be cleaned to ensure effective operation of the connector. Because the BTW connector is located behind the faceplate wall, the current cleaning methods attempt to clean through the bulkhead adapter ferrule. In some cases, cleaning equipment is used to blast vapors through an opening in the faceplate to clean the end face of the optical fiber connector. These current methods of cleaning the end face of the BTW optical connectors are tedious, time consuming, expensive, and often ineffective. Cleaning methods should also avoid damage to the connector and fiber.
Various faceplate designs have attempted to facilitate cleaning by providing access to the end face of the BTW connectors. Examples of these designs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,708,742 and 5,949,946, incorporated herein by reference. These faceplate designs require a number of moving components to access the end face of the connector, such as a removable or sliding carrier.
Accordingly, there is a need for a faceplate assembly in which an optical fiber connector can be accessed and cleaned more easily while still protecting the connector from being damaged.